The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a flat display device for use in a video apparatus.
Recently, flat panel display devices capable of displaying a color television image by use of electron beams have been developed. In one example of the devices, an image plane thereof is divided into a plurality of sections in a vertical direction thereof so that each section vertically deflects electron beams to display a plurality of lines, while the image plane thereof is divided into a plurality of sections in a horizontal direction thereof so that red, green, and blue fluorescent substances emit lights sequentially in each section. Thus, the exposure amount of the electron beams to the red, green, and blue fluorescent substances is controlled by a color picture signal to display a television picture as a whole.
The above-described conventional flat display device is described in detail with reference to the drawings.
As shown in FIG. 3, in the device, a back plate 1, a line cathode 2 serving as an electron beam source, a beam leading electrode 3, a signal electrode 4, a horizontal focusing electrode 5, a horizontal deflection electrode 6, a vertical deflection electrode 7, and a screen 8 are arranged from the rear to the front of the device in order. These above components are accommodated in a vacuum glass container. In the device, electron beams 100 generated from the cathode 2 serving as an electron beam source are controlled by the beam leading electrode 3, the signal electrode 4, the horizontal focusing electrode 5, and the horizontal deflection electrode 6 to expose the red, green, and blue fluorescent substances on the screen 8 for image display.
According to the device, each of the beam leading electrode 3, the signal electrode 4, the horizontal focusing electrode 5, the horizontal deflection electrode 6, and the vertical deflection electrode 7 is comprised of a flat panel electrode. Then, a spacer having a surface made of insulating material is inserted between the adjacent components and is adhesively fixed to the components with low-melting adhesive glasses coated on the surfaces of the spacer. Thus, each component is accurately spaced between adjacent components at predetermined intervals so that the adjacent components are electrically insulated from each other.
FIG. 4 shows the conventional method for fixing with the glass. In FIG. 4, a spacer 11 having the surface made of insulating material is inserted between flat panel electrodes 5 and 6 and a low-melting adhesive glass 12 is coated on the surface of the spacer 11. Reference numeral 17 denotes a fan. The electrodes 5 and 6 and the spacer 11 are positioned onto a fired substrate 13 by positioning pins 14 standing on the fired substrate 13. Then, the electrodes 5 and 6 are heated to the fusing temperature of the adhesive glass 12 within a firing environment oven 16 in order to be adhesively fixed thereto while they are pressed by a stamper 15.
However, in order to position the electrodes 5 and 6 and the spacer 11 inserted between the electrodes 5 and 6 by the positioning pins 14 vertically standing on the fired substrate 13, the spacer 11 inserted therebetween must have a highly accurate hole into which the pin is inserted, resulting in a high manufacturing cost. Additionally, it is difficult to automate the manufacturing process because after the electrodes 5 and 6 and the spacer 11 are mounted onto the positioning pins 14 and adhesively fixed to each other, the pins must be removed therefrom.